


【卜岳】表白

by Governer_of_Antarctica



Category: ONER (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:00:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26248330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Governer_of_Antarctica/pseuds/Governer_of_Antarctica
Summary: 岳明辉是松塔里的奶油，蛋糕上的草莓，西瓜内心最甜最红的那一口，卜凡如愿以偿的解了痒，一切焦虑都有了结果，岳明辉的嘴唇就是他的镇定剂，安抚他内心长出的每一棵藤蔓。
Relationships: Bu Fan/Yue Yue, 卜岳 - Relationship





	【卜岳】表白

**Author's Note:**

> 事情的起因是AG老师给我从杂志里圈了三个词让我搞脆皮鸭，我搞了。  
> AG老师给我圈的三个词是：干花 音乐播放器 坠海

什么叫做爱，什么叫做喜欢？

卜凡躺在床上，他盯着天花板，枕边的音乐播放器里飘出旋律，松软的羽毛枕头被干净的棉质枕套包裹，但还是有一小节羽毛硬竿突破两层阻碍戳在他的头皮上，他悄无声息地把手垫在背下，用食指把它们安抚进羽毛堆里，随手给枕头翻了个面，又变成香甜美梦的来源。

他偶尔也听些柔和的歌，黑泡没死，他铁汉柔情，有时候也需要做作的伤感一下，比如这个当下，他突然发觉他对楼上那个纹身队长的意图，似乎变得不明确起来。

一开始熟识玩闹是因为共同话题，摇滚，说唱，乐队，这些那些九十年代人的没有代沟的共同记忆，是某某的黄金年代，谁是哪个领域的icon，他和岳明辉一个眼神就能异口同声。卜凡有时候感觉奇怪，和他年龄最相仿经历有重合的人是李振洋，他们一个校园一个城市一个秀场都待过，却匮乏的很难找出能聊得来的话；而岳明辉这个人像是从天而降的，怎么说，那词儿叫“soulmate”吗？卜凡砸吧着嘴琢磨，那先前杵着的羽毛竿擦过的头皮有些尖锐的疼。

那词儿得叫“意外”，就像他被枕头里的羽毛竿扎到，因为换工作阴差阳错的成为偶像一样，都是他从来没预料过的事情；但数以万计的鬼使神差，卜凡称之为意外的那些，其中岳明辉，是他最鲜活的，也是最难以估量的意外。

做练习生那些年，压腿永远是最难的难题。其他人都还算柔软，他1米92，腿长身高都超出平均水平，嘴上说着不打篮球，后来倒也为了拉筋能轻松些也跟着队长和小区老大爷一决高下。那个人穿着背心露出的花臂晃得他头晕，他目光老是落在他手臂到背肌上那一截张牙舞爪无法忽视的地方，那人总要叫一声“凡子，看球。”才能把他的目光抓回来，到他堪堪露出的虎牙的小尖上，再是飞来的篮球，和几米开外的白线和球框。

他好烦，虽然他叫卜凡，大家都说转发这个卜凡，这个月不会烦。他不知道，他有些焦躁的脚踩在床单上磨蹭，他一想起岳明辉就失控，像是练习生那些年踩着他的膝盖给他压腿的前大约是第一个经纪人，岳明辉就像那个人踩在膝盖上的那股劲，总是突然一下子，不打招呼的，哗啦一下打开他的胯，让他的膝盖承受着超过的重量。

不对，卜凡想，岳明辉没法打开他的胯，他打开的是自己安静许久未曾因为爱情躁动过的某一块地方，那个地方叫什么呢，卜凡想了好半天，干巴巴地称呼它为心房。

现在几点？卜凡去摸手机，十一点三十九，还有一分钟十一点四十，还有二十一分钟到零点，变成下一天；他盯着天花板，他睡不着，往常他要点开最新手游和他的老岳或者弟弟来一局紧张刺激的睡前热身游戏，他今天连游戏都不想玩了。如果电脑是他的女朋友，手机可能就是他的老婆，毕竟二十四小时跟着走，时不时看一看捧在手心里；他胳膊肘撑起来一点考虑要不要一局单排来缓解他现在莫名的情绪，又在下一秒躺回床上；算了吧，今晚就做个焦虑的空巢老人吧，他老是逃避关于岳明辉的这些情绪又有什么用呢。

他没再继续想了，因为他房间的门被人叩了两下，随后那个缝里进来个人，卜凡在黑暗里看清那是岳明辉，他抱着一团似乎是衣服的东西赤着脚站在他的门口：“凡子，哥哥那屋的热水器坏了。”

他说了一个陈述句，他说热水器坏了然后便抱着换洗衣服来了自己房间，卜凡知道他没出口的下半截是想借浴室洗个澡，他便发出一声鼻音示意他知道了你去用吧，然后几分钟之后房间里亮起一个暖黄色的灯，哗啦啦的水声透过玻璃门模糊不清的传进来。

这下更完蛋了，焦虑情绪的来源和自己在同一个房间里，卜凡连躺也不躺着了，一个骨碌坐起来思考人生，那点水声不安分的勾着他，像是有些怪异的暧昧情绪，又像一些不可描述的开始。

可不是怪异，他对着自己的队长哥哥浮想联翩呢，俩大老爷们，一个肌肉块子结实，一个站起来有旗杆高，现在一个浴室洗漱一个等人出来，咋说咋怪异，非得发生点不可描述才对得起上帝视角的旁观者们了。

不像岳明辉生出焦躁情绪会通过疯狂啃手来获得解脱，卜凡的面上更为平静，但心里却咕噜咕噜煮着一锅汤，早就沸的冒泡，却总也不想关掉瓦斯让它冷静一会儿。岳明辉就是那锅卤汤里的卤味包，卜凡不知道一锅高汤怎么就煮成了棕褐色，他也浑然不知这个卤味包是怎么掉进他这口锅里的，反正就是等他反应过来的时候，岳明辉这碗汤早就煮的又浓又香，他馋的受不了。

岳明辉洗的香香软软，穿着一件宽大T恤出来了，卜凡不看他，他没法看，细白一截腿在宽松下摆里摇摇晃晃，和他那个疯狂的纹身一样让卜凡移不开眼，他偷偷摸摸地盯着他的脚踝，时刻提醒自己的眼神不能过分放肆。

“哥哥洗好啦，”岳明辉晃着那条让卜凡心慌的腿坐在了他的床上。卜凡咽了一口口水，骂了自己一声混蛋，他又发出一声鼻音作回应，手指勾着被子角不自觉的往后靠。

岳明辉毫不见外地在他身边躺下，在卜凡手里解救下皱巴巴的被角拉扯盖到自己身上，他头发湿漉漉的滴着水，浸湿他身上的白色T恤，印出形状姣好的胸肌。卜凡又要骂自己混蛋了，他想摸，他不知道是出于他的小岳被弟弟开发出来的狗屁母性光辉还是什么别的，他就想，手放在上面，就好了。

他还是没那个胆子，他张了两下嘴说了今晚见到岳明辉的第一句话：“头发吹了再睡。”

那人倒是笑得天真，立刻给了回答：“哥哥不想自己吹呀，吹久了好累啊。”

卜凡被他娇娇柔柔的甜言蜜语击中了，他立刻跑进洗手间拿了电吹风出来，他单膝跪在床上，另一条腿踩在床边的地毯上，他的脚趾被粗软的毛线头裹着，有些痒，但是当他的手指穿过岳明辉的头发的时候，那种痒便从脚底传到手指尖；他似乎突然明白岳明辉为什么忍不住把手往嘴里放了，他现在也很想，想缓解他齿间一并发作的痒，最好是，用岳明辉的嘴唇。

是干花的味道，卜凡的鼻腔里忽然涌上一股香味，大约是洗发水。他又琢磨不明白了，这人在浴室里用的自己的洗发水，怎么洗到他身上便是另一种感觉呢？他想到洗澡，又纳闷起来，岳明辉的热水器如果坏了，楼下他、李振洋和弟弟的浴室怕也是个瘫痪状态，这房子的热水管道是一路通到底的，他说他房间的坏了，可刚刚自己进去拿电吹风的时候，里面氧气稀薄的叫他头晕，岳明辉没晕倒真是万幸。

卜凡迟钝的脑袋似乎明白了点什么，他关了电吹风打算问问岳明辉是不是那个意思，对，就是，那个意思，他灵光一现。

“头发干了。”岳明辉也不管卜凡的手还在他的发间，连带着那人的手指都被拨弄着，都被卜凡吹得干爽又松软。他笑嘻嘻地跪在卜凡的床上，用膝盖磨蹭着床单向他挪过去，他指尖抓住卜凡领子的那块衣料，把大个子扯到面前。

“凡子苦恼的事情，”岳明辉好看的眼睛盯着他，“我也一样在苦恼哦。”

卜凡命名为心房的那块地方，因为岳明辉开始涌进新鲜的血液，他带着鲜活的生命力和爱意一起注进狭小的空间，那似乎是爱的感觉，让他获得新生。他坠海，坠进爱情的海洋里，他因为岳明辉溺水到窒息，却被他完全的包裹着，温柔又潮湿的内里也一并把他包裹住。

岳明辉是松塔里的奶油，蛋糕上的草莓，西瓜内心最甜最红的那一口，卜凡如愿以偿的解了痒，一切焦虑都有了结果，岳明辉的嘴唇就是他的镇定剂，安抚他内心长出的每一棵藤蔓。

“小岳，”卜凡欣喜的哑了嗓子，他在岳明辉的耳边喊他，“真是好喜欢你啊。”


End file.
